Conventional stethoscopes are acoustic medical devices for auscultation (listening to the internal sounds of the body). To interpret the sounds picked up by a conventional stethoscope typically requires training. Accordingly, stethoscopes are traditionally used by medical professionals to aid in diagnosis of patients. However, it can be difficult for lay persons to properly use stethoscopes. Additionally, current delivery room practices are not consistently accurate for the monitoring of the newborn heart rate.